Devices have heretofore been proposed to secure beer and pop cans in a vertically stacked arrangement to facilitate storage in small refrigerated or display places. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,687,231; 3,885,672; and 4,308,952. Further, an integral arrangement of plastic loops has achieved wide acceptance to horizontally align the traditional "six pack" for marketing and carrying purposes.
Other prior art devices for stacking various objects are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,734,625 and 2,912,139 but as is apparent from the face thereof, none of these devices are capable of creating the imaginative and entertaining structures made possible by the present invention.